


Mirkwood Threads

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Fluff, Hobbies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, needle crafts, slight gender role assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Moving to Dale was a new chance to make a fresh start for Bard Bowman and his children.  What he didn't expect was finding someone who made his heart skip, and in the most unlikely place- a shop devoted to needle crafts.





	Mirkwood Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Like I need to start another story with these two!! Anyways, I have had this wip for awhile and damn it, this year I am going to write more Barduil (and actually update old ones) cause I just need more of them! I hope you enjoy!

“Come on Da!” Sigrid yelled excitedly over her shoulder as she hurried down the street. Bard smiled at his daughters enthusiasm. She had been wanting to check out Mirkwood Threads since the moment they had moved into town. The shop had caught her eye as they passed thru what was termed “main” street of the small village of Dale. She begged him to stop the car so she could check it out but he reminded her that the agent was waiting to meet them at their new house. Sigrid made a noise of disappointment, counterpointed by Bain’s sigh of relief. Bard promised that they would go as soon as they were settled and unpacked and today was that day.

Bard held Tilda’s hand as they followed at a slower pace due to Bain dragging his feet. He made it clear he did not want into a “girly shop” as Sigrid disappeared into the store. Bard eyed the shop window. The name was in elegant black and silver script, with the “S” ending in a flourish that had a whimsical spider dangling from it with a needle held by one leg. The window display was a spinning wheel, wicker baskets spilling colorful yarns, pattern books, and a half worked canvas of needlepoint. Not exactly a shop that a pre-teen boy would want to hang out in. Judging by the glum look on his face, Bain was thinking the same thing. Bard fished out his wallet and handed him ten dollars. The boys eyes widened and he gave Bard a questioning look. 

“I’m thinking the bookstore down the street probably has something to entertain you.” Bard said drolly. Bain grinned and to Bard’s surprise, hugged him before hurrying away with a “Thanks Da!”

Belatedly Bard shouted after his retreating son, “We’ll meet you there!” Bain waved his acknowledgement. Bard smiled at his youngest, “”What about you, Tilly? Want to go to the bookstore or go in here?”

Tilda pointed at the shop. Bard knew she would choose the shop. Tilda often followed Sigrid’s lead. As they entered the shop, tiny bells tinkled heralding their arrival. Tilda let go of his hand and went in search of Sigrid. Bard cautioned her to not touch and be good. A needless caution, really, but he saw a woman frown as Tilda passed. Some people assumed that little children were nothing bundles of bad behavior. Bard gave the woman a reassuring smile and moved deeper into the shop. It hadn’t looked very big from the outside; within it was a labyrinth. 

Bard wandered down the narrow isles, looking at the variety offered, keeping an eye out for his daughters. As he moved thru the shop he passed by a tall, blond man in one of the isles. The man glanced up and they exchanged smiles. Another guy trailing after a wife, girlfriend, or like him, daughter, Bard thought. He glanced back and felt jolt that the man was still watching him. He was incredibly gorgeous. It had been a long time since Bard felt attracted to anyone, female or male. 

His late wife, Sydney, had been his friend and love since college. When he had asked her out, she had fixed him with a arched brow and leered, “I thought you swung for the other team?” 

Bard laughed and leaning into her said, “I play all positions!” She rolled her eyes at him but her smile told him she was a willing take the field with him. And for 15 years they had played together until the game was called due to rain. It was three years since losing her and Bard had felt it was time to make a change. They had always talked about moving away from the city, both wanting a more rural area. So when the position for primary teacher came available in Dale, Bard interviewed for it and was pleased when he got it.

Now here they all were, ready to take on a new challenges and memories. And Bard was finally starting to feel that he was ready to start dating again. That a total stranger in a needle shop would cause his stomach to flip and dip, like it had with Sydney, was unexpected. Bard tried to quell the flutter of excitement that surged up. The man was probably just staring cause he was another guy in the shop. Bard tried not to put gender roles on things, but he knew that many (men) saw knitting, needlepoint, ect... as a “feminine” hobby. Quite possibly the guy was only watching him out of curiosity, nothing more. So he gave brief nod and moved to the next isle.

As he made his way deeper into the shop, he began to take notice of the various displayed needle works. All of them stunning pieces of needle work. Bard’s eye was caught his eye by a framed picture of an intricate sword. As he came closer to inspect it, a small gasp of surprise escaped him. It wasn’t a photograph at all. The sword was made up of small stitches of metallic thread. The entire piece was stitched on a sheer fabric. 

“Incredible!” He muttered, shaking his head in amazement at the skill that it took to make such a piece of art.

“Thank you!” A deep voice rumbled from behind him. Bard jumped a bit, turning to find the blond man smiling at him in amusement. “It was a pain in the ass to do, but I think it turned out rather well.” 

“You did this?” Bard gasped.

“Indeed I did.” The blond moved closer and pointed out another piece, a fairy woman in snow fall. “Along with that piece and many others around on display.” 

“Wow! They are amazing!” Bard said, impressed with the details and how they looked like paintings. 

“Do you cross stitch?” The man asked turning to face Bard.

“No…my daughters…” 

“Ah! You belong to the two young ladies who came in.” 

“Umm…Yes…” Bard glanced around looking for them, “I hope they aren’t being a nuisance or anything…” The blond laughed and waved a hand to indicate that Bard shouldn’t be worried.

“Heavens no!” His eyes danced with amusement. “The eldest was looking at kits and the little one is being shown how to crochet! She has totally captured my employee’s heart.”

“Oh! You own this shop?!” Bard said in surprise. 

“Indeed I do! Thranduil Oropherion, owner and rabid stitcher of Mirkwood Threads!” He did a slight bow and then held out his hand to Bard, who took it, meeting with a warm, strong grip. 

“Bard Bowman.” He supplied and felt a bit of regret when Thranduil let go of his hand. 

“So, what needle craft DO you do?” Thranduil asked, thick, dark brow arching. Bard was about to confess that he didn’t do any, when Sigrid bound up to them.

“Da! Look at this!” She exclaimed as she held out her treasure. Bard glanced at it and smiled. He also noticed the price tag and knew she didn’t have enough for it. “I know it’s more then what I have but please, please, PLEASE!, can you loan me the difference?? I swear I will do double the chores!” She begged. 

“Oh, that is a perfect choice!” Thranduil said as he moved around the counter. 

“Do you think so?” Sigrid beamed at him.

“Yes, it has all the material you need and just right for someone who is just starting out.” Thranduil said, all professional, and Bard could see his daughter was totally taken with him, not that he wasn’t far from it himself. 

“See Da!” She pleaded at Bard, with big eyes and a winning smile. 

“Well….I guess I can help out with the rest of the money.” Bard agreed as Tilda bounced up to him with a bright ball of yarn and a crochet needle. 

“DA!” She yelled and he shooshed her, reminding her to use a "inside" voice. “Da, please will you buy this for me?" She almost whispered. Their excitement about learning a new skill was something he couldn’t deny either girl. He nodded and Tilda shyly offered the items up to Thranduil who took them and rang everything all up. Sigrid gasped when Thranduil told her the amount due, well below what the price tag indicated. Bard gave Thranduil an inquiring look. 

“Looks like there was a new customer discount, just as I thought.” Thranduil said matter of fact, meeting Bard’s look with one of his own, challenging him to say a word. Sigrid was over the moon with joy and handed him the money before Bard could even begin to protest. Thranduil whisked all of the items into a bag and handed it to Sigrid. “Happy stitching ladies, I look forward to seeing the finished projects!” Both girls nodded at him. 

“Come on Tilda! Lets find Bain and show him what we got!” Sigrid suggested as she grabbed her little sister’s hand. Bard hesitated, not wanting to leave but pretty much having too now that the girls were done. 

“Thank you, Mr. Oropherion.” Bard said gestured towards his daughters. “That was very kind of you to do that for my girls but I really must insist on paying the full amount.”

“Pssish, call me Thranduil,” he said and leaned over the counter, voice dropping as he went on, “How about meeting me for dinner at the Arkenstone then?” Bard swallowed hard. Had Thranduil just asked him out? “You can buy the drinks and we will call it even, what do you say?” 

Bard could only nod his acceptance. 

“Great! So how about this Saturday, say 6pm?” Thranduil suggested and again Bard could only nod. “Excellent, I look forward to getting to know you better Bard.” Thranduil winked before straightening up, “Hello Mrs. Gamgee…” Bard moved aside for the woman whom he hadn’t noticed was waiting behind him. The sly smile she gave him had his face flaming and he quickly made his way out the store. 

The cool air helped clear his head and cheeks. Had he really just agreed to meet Thranduil for dinner?? Yes, he had! Except maybe it wasn’t a date-date, maybe he was reading more into it… The girls called out for him to hurry up, bringing him around. Both smiled as he caught up with them, grabbing their hands as they made their way to the book store. Bard focused on their chatter but couldn’t stop the huge smile on his face. He was really looking forward to Saturday night!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Any kudos and comments always make my day better!!


End file.
